


Little Wolf

by curlyismywonderwall (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anyway more tags to come, Dark Harry, Fantasy, Harry Edward and Marcel are 23 lmao, Hes so small and cute if you read it for anything read it for that, I don't want to spoil anything right now, Louis is 16 so if that triggers you or something dont read, Louis is given a dragon egg so hes an actual mother of dragons, M/M, Mpreg, Not So Dark Marcel, Omega Louis, One of these days I'm gonna write a fuckin GOT AU, Size Difference, Someone fight me, Sweet Louis, Werewolves, Yeah they're actually werewolves this time, dark edward, graci posted another fic and you guys are fed up with it au, little louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curlyismywonderwall
Summary: For generations, two packs have fought and threatened each other. When the Styles pack raises Alpha triplets and the Tomlinson pack raises a sweet omega, a plan is formed and it is decided that the packs will stop fighting once their children have mated.In other words, an arranged marriage/werewolf AU that no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah.
> 
> This is something I've started on. I'm not too sure about it yet, but if it seems to be well received, I might continue. For now, here is the very beginning of my story.
> 
> Not much happens this chapter, but I would like to see if you guys can guess which wolf belongs to who ;)

Generations ago, Alexander Tomlinson and Enoch Styles were as close as two _Alpha_ men of separate packs could be. They were born within a week of each other and stumbled upon the other when they were young and just beginning to walk through the woods. After that day, they had grown up doing everything together. The families even grew closer just because the two young alphas were such good friends.

As they grew older and their fathers began training them to be their designated pack’s _Alpha_ , they vowed to each other never to let anything come between the two families. They would unite both packs to form one much stronger, undefeatable clan. There was a danger forming in the forest surrounding them, they soon realized, as many betas and omegas went missing from their own land. The two budding _Alphas_ \- Alexander newly mated at the age of 20 - gathered their strongest men and left their homes to hunt down the threat.

They returned months later with the head of a man in Enoch’s mouth. Their packs waited for them, standing as the wolves returned from their battle. Enoch continued to walk forward while the rest of the wolves stopped. As customary, he would be allowed to give his trophy to any omega woman and mate her, so every unmated omega dressed her best and hoped she would be chosen.

Enoch walked back and forth in front of the line of woman, observing each of them carefully before he stopped in front of one. A woman by the name of Lexa, who blushed as she realized she would be chosen. But Enoch simply pushed past her and stopped in front of the woman no one expected him to choose. As the head hit the ground, everyone fell even quieter than they had been before, if possible. Is there a rule that says he can’t do that? A law of some sort to keep this from happening. No one was surprised when a deep growl sounded from the group of wolves still standing behind.

For the woman he had dropped the head in front of was none other than Alexander Tomlinson’s mate.

 

\-----

 

The Tomlinson and Styles packs had hated each other for many years. For a long time, they fought, but eventually both came to a silent agreement that they did not want to lose any more family, so now they simply despised each other. Louis remembers being taught about the feud in school when he attended and wondering how a man could be so cruel as to steal an Alpha’s mate. He didn’t know what he would do in that situation, truthfully, so he hoped that things would never return to such a barbaric state.

The Tomlinsons had grown over the course of many years, but still very much remained stuck in their ways. They were a pack that preferred to stay to themselves, with a lack of technology and outsiders in their homes. The children went to school until they were twelve years old, then alphas and omegas were pulled out to learn how to become better mates. Omegas stayed with their mothers at home, learning how to take care of the home and how to raise children. Alphas were sent out with their fathers to learn how to hunt, to care for an omega, and to lead. Betas stayed in school until sixteen, when they were pulled out to help with crops and preparing for any upcoming battles.

Louis’s own father, Mark Tomlinson, was pack _Alpha_ of the Tomlinsons, and though the job was tough, he enjoyed it. The only thing he didn’t enjoy was the ongoing threat of the Styles’ pack. While he loved his own pack, the Styles’ were known for their brute strength and ruthless manner. They were known for attacking and starting wars because they got bored, and they had triplets that would soon rule the pack together.

The Tomlinsons were not prepared for a war, that much was true, but every day the threat grew greater. Mark, however, had a plan. He communicated with the current _Alpha_ of the Styles’ pack and agreed upon a time and place which they would meet.

“Louis,” he called out after reading the most recent letter from Desmond, folding it up once more and laying it on the table. Louis, an omega boy of short stature and a ripe age of 16, came bounding into the room with a large smile on his face as always.

“Yes, Papa?” He asked, clasping his hands behind his back just as he was taught to when addressing an alpha. His father gestured for him to sit down, which the boy listened to albeit rather confusedly.

“Your mother has taught you many things over the years, has she not?” He asked, only making Louis wonder where this line of questioning was going. Had he done something wrong?

“Yes, Papa, of course,” he frowned, his hands locked together in his lap while his thumbs fiddled nervously. “Were you pleased with the meal tonight?” He had cooked dinner for his family after his mother had taught him a new recipe.

“It was delicious, Louis, I have no doubt you will make a fair omega someday.” There was silence after that as Mark thought of how to explain this to Louis. “Speaking of which, what if I told you I have found a suitable Alpha for you?”

It had always been Louis’s dream to grow up and be mated and perhaps have a few pups running around. A nice house with a big kitchen and a backyard for the children to play in was all he wanted, and now his father was telling him it might happen? Happy is an understatement.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Papa! What’s his name? Do I know him?” He asked, his grin growing impossibly wider as he imagined what his Alpha might be like. Was he tall? Strong? Nice? Mean? Did he want pups? He had so many questions and a limited number of answers, which was driving him crazy.

“You have likely heard of him, but you have never met him,” Mark explained, making Louis calm down and think about who this mysterious Alpha could be. “You have a week to pack your things. You need not bring your clothes as your Alpha will provide them for you. You need to bring things such as pictures, books, and the sort.”

Louis nodded his head and said a soft “yes, Papa,” before he stood and made his way up to his room. He didn’t know his Alpha’s name or where he would be living, but he knew his father would never place him somewhere dangerous.

 

As his final week passed by, his mother began teaching him last minute things and even gifted him the recipe book that had been passed down from generation to generation of Tomlinson omegas. He set the book in his bag before wrapping her in a hug, sniffling softly. He would miss his mother most of all, as she was the one who had taught him everything he knew. She was, for all intents and purposes, his best friend.

When Sunday morning came around, Mark put Louis’s single blue suitcase in their truck and loaded his family in for a ride.

“I thought we weren’t meeting him until this evening,” Louis said, sitting between his parents on the bench seat. His leg bounced nervously, though he stopped when Johannah placed a hand on his knee. He shouldn’t be nervous to meet the Alpha who would take care of him for the rest of his life, but what if he didn’t approve of Louis? What if, for some reason, he changed his mind and Louis had to face his pack knowing that he hadn’t been good enough for his Alpha?

“It takes a long drive to get where we’re going,” Mark answered, not taking his eyes off of the desolate road in front of him. That somehow didn’t make Louis feel better knowing that he would be so far away from his family. 

He had worn his favorite pair of shorts - which were fitting to his body and rolled up at the bottom to fall to his mid-thigh - and a striped white and blue shirt, hoping that the outfit would please his Alpha. He had tried to look good for him, and he could only hope he’d done a good enough job.

They stopped many hours later at the edge of the woods, and Louis’s heart picked up its pace once again. This is it. He was going to meet his Alpha.

“There is something you should know,” Mark said as they got out of the truck and he lifted Louis’s bag out of the back. When Louis didn’t answer, he took it as a sign to continue. “There’s three of them.”

“Three of who?” Louis’s voice came for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“Three Alphas.”

Three Alphas in the middle of nowhere… Surely he couldn’t be getting handed over to the Styles’. No, his father would never leave him with such a barbaric pack. But as they walked to the edge of the forest, three large wolves emerged and answered Louis’s questions. Yes, he would be left with the Styles’.

“It will keep our pack safe,” Mark explained, never taking his eyes off of the wolf in the middle, who seemed like the leader. It had auburn hair and stood nearly half a foot taller than the other two wolves. “They have agreed to form a truce if we gave them a mate, and they wanted you.”

Louis didn’t look at his father, instead choosing to look at the wolves in front of him bravely. Standing at nearly seven feet tall - seven and a half for the leader - they all towered above the Omega. The one to the left of the leader was grey in color with a white stomach and paws, which Louis found rather strange for an Alpha since they were typically darker in color. The one to the right was a dark grey, bordering on black in some places, with no white to be seen. They were each unique in their own ways, but Louis was drawn to the light one. Perhaps since his eyes showed more kindness than the others. 

Without a word, the two darker ones turned and began walking back to their home and Louis changed into his wolf to make the trip easier for him. He picked his bag up between toothless jaws, nudging his parents goodbye before he followed the final Alpha back to the place he would call home from now on.

When they arrived, Louis changed back to human and straightened out his clothes before he picked up his bag and watched the now-human Alphas walk inside. He hadn’t gotten a chance to see their faces, except for the one who stayed behind and gently took his bag from him.

“Hi,” he said quietly, not wanting the silence to be the basis of their relationship. He would like to know the Alphas he would be mating with before the ceremony took place.

“Hello,” the Alpha spoke. His voice was deeper than Louis had expected, and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, eyes widening slightly when the man turned on his heel and began walking toward the house. He was a stubborn boy, despite being taught for years not to be, so he picked up his pace and nearly jogged to keep up with him.

“Marcel,” he finally answered with a sigh, setting Louis’s suitcase down just inside the door once they had entered.

“Oh. Hi, Marcel. I’m Louis,” he introduced himself kindly, clasping his hands behind his back. He only hoped to please the Alpha, yet it didn’t seem like that was happening. At least he was nicer than the other two.

Marcel gestured for Louis to follow him as he led the way through the house and into the kitchen. It was a beautiful room, truly, and Louis couldn’t wait to put it all to good use.

“In our pack,” the Alpha explained. “We have a tradition where an Alpha must give their Omega a gift before mating. The Omega must accept the gift in order for the mating to carry on.” As he spoke, Edward and Harry walked in, each holding an end of a wooden box. It was almost glowing, in Louis’s eyes, and his curiosity rose. His pack didn’t have anything like this ritual, so he’d never heard of such a thing. He nodded, eyes wide as the Alphas set the box down on the floor and opened it to expose _something._ At first glance, Louis saw that it was a deep red with gold scattered around its curves. He took a step closer to get a better look, brows furrowing as he tried to figure out what it was.

“It’s a dragon egg,” Edward was the one to explain, watching Louis’s every reaction to his gift. “The only one left in existence.”

Louis reached out to gently brush his fingers over the egg, breath hitching at how rough it felt beneath his fingers. It was hot, but not hot enough to burn him. It was a pleasant  
feeling, one that he could find himself becoming hooked on. The Alphas all watched him, waiting to hear if he would accept or decline their gift. 

“It’s beautiful,” the boy finally breathed, looking up at Edward, then Harry, since they were the two in front of him. Marcel still stood behind him, and Louis only turned to face him when he heard the breath of relief that the Alpha released. “When will it hatch?” He asked, hiding how pleased he was when Marcel stepped closer to him.

“On the hottest day of the summer,” Harry’s voice answered before Marcel could say anything, causing the youngest triplet to growl at being interrupted. “No one knows what he will look like or how big he will get. He is the last of his kind,” he continued, never taking his eyes off of Louis’s. The gaze was so intense that it caused the Omega to blush, his heart racing in his chest. “And he will be yours.”


End file.
